The Four
by AnabellaHunter13
Summary: Largely based on W.I.T.C.H. However, there are many OCs and I put my own spin on things! R&R! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a W.I.T.C.H. parody, yes it its Fanfiction, there was a graphic novel series and a TV series.**

**Chapter 1:****Raven**

"Guys!" Kris called, beckoning for us to join her, "Come see this!" I walked over to Kris, mildly intrigued. Kris didn't call wolf too often. Generally when she said "come see" it meant "holy crap, there's a bomb, or sweet deal on clothes, or hot boy, etc."

Brad, Luke, and Rock (his real name was Andrew, but everyone called him Rock) focused on something behind us. But Clay was over with me examining the rocks. Elle was sitting in the corner listening to music, and Beth was over by her. Beth and Elle got up with Clay and I; together we walked over to Kris.

There was a cedar chest hidden behind some rocks. How Kris found it, I don't know. It was pretty secluded. But that's just what Kris did, she was nosy. "Open it," Elle said

"I can't get it out," Kris explained

"Clay, you're a guy. You lift it," I nudged him

"I, uh, I'm not that strong… Rock!" Clay called. Rock walked over to us. His large muscles were pretty intimidating. If anyone could take out the chest, Rock could. Now Rock wasn't much of a talker, he mainly nodded and grunted and stuff. So it was a little difficult carrying on a conversation with the guy. Even in the dim-cave light, you could see him lifting his eyebrow in question.

"Could you get the chest out?" Clay asked pointing to the cluster of rocks, covering the chest. Rock nodded, and he yanked the chest out of the pile quickly, displaying little effort. The lock on the chest was old and not hard to yank open. Kris lifted the lid of the chest. The chest held a large amount of saw dust. Sticking up from the dust were 4 gems, they looked like colored diamonds. They were shaped like rhombus's colored pink, red, blue, and green.

"Oh, Raven!" cried Beth excitedly, "the green matches your eyes!" she picked it up; the gem was attached to a silver cord. Necklaces, they were necklaces. Gross. The only necklace I ever wore was my wooden turtle on the strip of leather.

"Get that thing away from me," my lip began to curl as she brought it closer to me.

"Aw, com' on Rave, just try it on," Clay teased; he knew I hated when he called me Rave; I am NOT a movie theater. I guess that was better than when he called me Princess.

"No way!" I stepped back, "It's all girly and stuff!" That didn't stop them, When Beth came closer, I stepped back, right into Clay's grasp. He held me still. Bull crap! He's plenty strong! I try to wiggle out but it's useless. Beth gets the necklace over my head. I begin to feel dizzy. My legs don't feel as strong, and my head grows fuzzy. I play it like I'm alright, but I certainly don't feel it. Clay laughs and lets go, I glare at Beth and him. That makes everybody laugh harder. Even Rock is snickering. The fogginess in my head grows as my eyes roll back in my head. And it's all black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Clay**

"Rave?" I said confused, she was fine just seconds before, "Raven?" I asked again, fear growing stronger in my gut.

"Raven?" Elle frowned, "Come on, Raven, quit joking and get up!"

"Raven!" I shouted, I rushed to her side, shaking her. What was up with that necklace? "Raven, please get up!" Slowly she rose, not animately, as though she was a puppet and the master was raising her off the ground. It was quite graceful. When she was straight up, she continued to rise. It became clear to me she was not conscious. She continued to rise until she was a foot off the ground. Everyone's mouths agape. As if this wasn't bewildering enough, she began to glow green, radioactive green. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Brad and Luke stand up and stare. Not that I could blame them. Raven remained illuminated for about 3 minutes before collapsing to the ground and turning ungreen. I waited for her to get up, but she didn't. I told myself to give her a little while longer before totally panicking.

"We should all try them on!" Kris shouted excitedly, _did she not just see that?_

"I call pink!" Beth says, we all look at her amazed at her enthusiasm. Normally Beth would be the one to talk us out of something stupid!

"I call blue!" Kris grins widely

I stare at them amazed, _how dumb are they?_ "Are you guys insane? Did you not just see what happened?" I asked dumbfounded

"Eh, I bet it only happens once. Come on, Elle. It's red, just for you," Kris dangled the necklace in front of Elle's face.

"Fine," Elle grumbled.

"Let's all put them on at once," Kris grinned an even bigger grin.

"Guys, I'm not sure-"

"On the count of three!" Beth giggled

"Kris-"

"One," Kris grinned

"Beth-"

"Two," Elle went along with it

"Bethany, don't-"

"Three!" Beth squealed. The necklaces slid around their necks, when Raven began to glow green and shrink.

To this day, I still don't know how to describe the horror of watching Raven. It was something unreal, paranormal, and just flat out terrifying. After about 30 seconds of watching her limbs shrink, and grow fangs. What stood (or should I say flew?) where Raven lay moments before, was a bat.

Flapping its dark wings and looking terrified. It didn't fly off; it just stared at us, scared.

I gulped nervously, "Raven?" I asked the bat

I got a bunch of shrieky bat noises which drove me to clamp my hands over my ears.

"Ok, stop. That is if you are Raven," I said, staring at the bat. It had Raven's bright green eyes, and kinda cute for a bat.

That's when things got even creepier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** **Raven**

For those of you wondering what it's like to be a bat. It's not fun. Waking up, not human and flying, yeah a little scary. And then when Clay asked "Raven?" And then I was all "Whyamiabat? Whyamiabat? Iwannabehuman! Idon'twannabeabat!" which made Clay go berserk, and then it dawned on me. Oh yeah, **I speak Bat**! Do you know how tiring it is to fly? You have to flap your wings like a gazillion times a minute! Then he questioned who I was? Of course I'm Raven, stupid!

I was a little freaked when Beth of all people started a conversation with me, "Raven? Calm down. I think I'm the only one who can understand you. Just concentrate and try to be a human again,"

I nodded my head. Human, make me a human. Before I knew it. I was changing, fast. My wings grew back to arms. I felt my legs lengthen and grow proper feet, and my teeth shrank along with my ears. "Am I human?" I tried to confirm, no one seemed to be covering their ears. They just stood, amazed.

"Yeah, Rave, you're human," Clay smiled, "and let me be the first to say, I'm glad to have you back." he wrapped me in a big bear hug, but let me go before it got awkward. Amidst all the chaos, it just dawned on me I was still wearing the necklace. Then I looked around and saw the other girls were wearing the necklaces as well.

"Why are you guys wearing those? Did you guys not pass out, was I the only one?" I asked anxiously

"You were the only one, Rave," Clay gave me a sympathetic look; he's known me long enough to know I hate standing out, unless it was in sports.

"You were probably dehydrated or something," Kris shrugged

"And I turned into a bat?" I questioned. Suddenly, the room began to shake; did I mention I **HATE** caves? The entry way into the cave shut. And it was pitch black. I stumbled around nervously, and I felt Clay grab my arm and steady me.

"Careful, Princess," he teased. The air around us began to rush, I held tightly onto Clay's hand, and he pulled me closer. Light began to illuminate in front of us, the air bending into shape. The shape of something not quite earthly formed.

"Greetings, young ones," the thing said, it formed wrinkles of age around her jaw, and sunken in eyes, covered by more wrinkles. No one spoke, so the thing continued, "I am Mage, the ancient one," her voice had a feminine tone about, but I was not about to call this thing a woman. "You have discovered the Gem's of Essdale. They are very powerful, you've taken heed, I suppose. You did not find these by chance, despite what you think. The Gems picked each and every one of you. They have carved your history, and lives as you know it, so that one day you'd find them,"

"No offense, lady. But they're rocks!" Kris pointed out, the first to speak.

"Ah, young one with the fake red hair. The Gems made an interesting choice in you. Though your wit is admirable it is out of pure impatience,"

"Could you just explain what's happened and what is going on?" Elle groaned, "Why did Raven pass out when she put the necklace on, when we didn't?"

"While you all will figure out the powers you've gained, change you exponentially, your friend here changed the most because her body matter had to change,"

"Excuse me?" I asked, extremely confused

"Your necklace gives you the power to shape shift. Now why them Gems chose to make you a bat first, I do not know."

"But you're all ancient and stuff doesn't that make you know all?" Clay asked

"Young man, just because I am old does not mean I know everything. The Gems don't always have a blatant reason. Perhaps it was the cave; perhaps they just made her a bat so she could be, quite simply, a bat."

"So Raven can shape shift, but what can the rest of us do?" Kris asked

"Patience child," Mage cooed, "all in good time."

"I think I know what I can do," Beth said quietly, barely audible.

"Pray, tell me, sweet one," Mage encouraged

"I think I can speak to animals, that's why only I could understand Raven,"

"Very good, little one." The wrinkles spread into a smile shape. Even in the dim light I could see Beth blush.

"Well what about me? What can I do?" Kris demanded

"And me?" Elle asked, not demanding like Kris, her tone was more curious.

"I feel yours should be the most palpable of all. In nature what do red and blue represent?" the ancient one asked

"Palpable?" Kris asked

"Obvious, impatient one,"

"Oh, well red means-" Kris began

"Ah, ah, ah. Let her figure out her own element," Mage insisted

"Fire, it means fire," Elle narrowed her eyes, unsure.

"Yes, now for you, noisy one. What does your color mean?"

"Water?"

"Good. Maybe there is hope for you child," Mage gives her a nod of approval

"So now that we've got these 'so called powers' what do we do with them?" Kris asked

"Let me tell you all a story," Mage began

"We don't have time for a story! Just tell us what we need to do!" Kris stomped her foot impatiently. The ancient one glared at Kris, silently threatening her.

"As I was saying, long ago there was a war in the universe. A side that wanted eternal peace and no encounters from other Nations, and those who wanted constant war and the ability to visit other Nations. You know these Nations as Systems. The reason behind the side of visiting other Nations was that some Nations offered other materials that others had no access to. For example on Essdale, plastic is one of the highest commodities. As you could probably figure out, the visiting Nations side, better known as Cambriolds, lost. But after thousands of years, the Cambriolds have begun to rebel again. They want their commodities. And you must stop them. For a universe of discord would not be a good one-"

"I still don't understand quite how we come in," Kris interrupted

"When the Cambriolds lost, a shield was created. A nearly impenetrable shield, only Gates allowed them to get through,"  
"Gates?" Elle asked

"Gates," Mage nodded, "Gates form all around the Nations allowing people to pass through them, both ways,"

"And?" Kris shrugged

"And, with the combined powers of all of you is enough to close them. You will use your powers to close the Gates and fight anything that threatens your Nation. Now all of you, repeat after me. Kcab Egnahc,"

"Kcab Egnahc," we all repeated


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Clay**

Raven and I have been best friends for a long time, and I do mean a LONG time. I've lived in the house next to hers since before she was born. I'm exactly 3 months older than her, and used it to my advantage as much as possible. I was always the smart one and she was always "let's go run and try everything associated with running!" and well, I ran with it. I didn't mind running, but the only reason I was half-decent was because Raven made me do it with her.

People thought I did it because I was in love with her, but that's not true. It did because when she ran, she was herself, she never hid anything. As an added bonus, it put her in a better mood. I remember last summer when she has hell-bent on doing triathlons. We did one every other day. And I won't lie it was exhausting. But she loved it, all except the biking, which was my specialty. I think of those nights looking up at the Tennessee sky. _Stop!_ I tell myself, I force myself to the present. Where moments ago, I was holding Raven and she was close to me. She was then ripped from my grasp and raised into the air.

This time, she wasn't the only one. The other girls also rose into the air. Like last time, Raven glowed green. This time, the others turned the colors of their necklaces. They shrunk to baseball sized orbs.

Without warning, there was a blinding flash. When my vision cleared, the girls were back on the ground. But no longer was Raven in her jeans and Titan's jersey. She was wearing a skin tight, short-sleeved dark green half top that… er… flattered her. As in I had to force myself not to stare. She also wore skin tight black pants and knee high bright green boots. Again, VERY flattering. Her hair was as black and glossy as ever. She had the body type for the outfit, her slender arms and flat toned stomach. Her eyes had an excited sparkle; she had a very confident look. It looked great on her. But the moment she looked at herself, she had a huge freak-out. And covered her stomach and blushed when she saw I was look/staring at her.

"It's a good look, Rave," I teased

"Oh shut up!" she glared at me with mocking displeasure. I only shrugged.

The others had changed too. Beth was wearing a rose colored dress, with flowing sleeves and skirt, with baby pink tights and rose colored ankle boots. Her hair was in curls, she did look beautiful. But so far, I liked Raven's look the best. Kris wore a royal blue, high neck, sleeveless, cocktail length dress, with tights that sparkled like sea water, and baby blue Ugg boots. Her hair was in high curled ponytails. It looked better than it sounded. Elle last of all looked completely different. Her normally color-streaked hair was now its natural blonde. Her dark makeup and pale cheeks were changed to a little bit of eye makeup, red eye shadow, and red lip-gloss. She wore a skin tight, red, tank top, half shirt. Tight black short skirt, red tights, and black mid thigh boots.

Maybe it was shocking enough that 4 girls shrank into glowing baseballs and came out looking totally different, but when Raven turned around and I saw her back. My eyes nearly went out of head. What was on her back?! "Uh, Raven?" I gulped. She turned around and looked at me.

"What Clay?" she asked semi-impatiently

"Y-your back. Y-you've got wings," I stuttered

"WHAT?!" she looked at me like I was insane.

"You've got wings on your back, like, like, little pixie wing things,"

She turned her head around and looked at her back, "Oh. My. God." She breathed, "These couldn't be wings, if they were then I couldn't do-" she was cut off, and she flew into the air. Her flight was ended quickly when she hit her head on the top of the cave. She let out a squeaky sound. I took a step forward as I watched her fall, and then she landed in my arms. The expression on her face was mixed relief and fear.

"I _hate_ caves," she said out of breath. I set her down and I noticed Raven wasn't the only one with a pair of wings. Must be the whole baseball thing, makes you grow wings…

"We have wings?!" Kris squealed excitedly

"Yes, your powers are greater than I have explained. You see, your powers are in ranks. When you are all transformed together as a team your powers are at their greatest strength. You, Fire Protector-" the Mage got cut off

"Protector?" Kris asked, "What's a Protector?"

"You, all of you are," Mage explained

"Even us?" Luke asked

"Did you all magically change clothes and turn into pixies when you said the words?" The Mage asked. Luke, being the idiot he is, looked down, then shook his head.

"Gross! We're pixies?! I DO NOT want to be a PIXIE!" Raven's lip curled in horror

"Of course not, dear one, I was trying to make a point. That one… didn't seem that bright I had to… stoop to his level," Mage smiled

"Please continue, ma'am," Beth whispered, not wanting to create a fuss, classic Beth move.

"Of course Animal Protector," Mage replied calmly, "Fire Protector, when your powers are at their height you not only control fire, but electricity as well. And you, Animal Protector, at your peak, you cannot only communicate with animals, but you can communicate telepathically and to a certain degree, mind control,"

"That is so unfair! She can control minds and I can stir the neighborhood pool?!"

"You, water protector have the peak advantage of air, when it is moist. You can also become invisible. And you Shape Shifter, when at your peak, you can become literally anything," Mage said

"I could be an airplane?!" Raven squealed. _Oh, Raven…_

"Yes, indeed you could, if you so desired. Though you could communicate with no one,"

"Not that being a pixie or whatever isn't awesome, but how do we become normal again?" Kris asked

"Say the words 'change back'" Mage explained, "Now young Protectors, I will let you on your way. I trust you will use your powers responsibly. Good Luck." A bright light shot through the cave, and Mage was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Raven**

When I could see anything besides spots I looked around. No longer were we inside Mt. McMinisville's dark caves. We were at its peak. I may have realized that a _little_ too late. I stepped forward in confusion, and I began to slide down the mountain.

"Wings, Raven, you've got wings!" Clay shouted. _Right, wings_, I told myself. Before I knew it, I was airborne. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard myself scream. For a moment, my mind went fuzzy, and the next thing I knew, I was sitting in Clay's arms. Funny how that keeps happening…

"You've got to be more careful, Princess. I won't always be here to catch you," Clay teased, I shoved him, and jumped out of his arms.

"So, uh, do we walk down?" Elle asked

"We could fly," Kris suggested

"Ok, that's it, I've decided. Your psycho, you are all psycho," Clay crossed his arms

"No, see I'm Kris, talk to Raven over there for psycho," Kris pointed

"Kris!" I started towards her

"Guys, if we're going to save the world or whatever, we have to cooperate. No more fighting, now get along!" Beth shouted. All seven of us stared at Beth in amazed horror.

"Sure, sure no fighting, just how do we down?" Elle asked again

"Raven, turn into a… a…" Beth started

"A paraglider!" Kris shouted

"Bird?" Elle suggested

"Elephant," Clay shrugged, I shot glare his way, and shoved him.

"I will turn into a bat, now can we shut up about this? I'm freezing!" I announced

"Walrus," Luke said

"What?" I asked, ready to sucker-punch him.

"Turn into a walrus, you won't be so cold anymore plus, we can use you to slide down the mountain," Luke nodded like this was the greatest idea ever.

"That would be about as useful as turning into a manatee!" Clay argued

"I like manatees," I heard Brad mumble in the corner.

"Pigs are cooler," Elle insisted.

"I am turning into a damn bat! Get over it!" I yelled. _Bat_, I thought, _let me a bat_. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, sure enough, I was a bat.

"Ok, now that Klutzy has been taken care of, let's fly the guys down the mountain," Kris directed

"Uh, I don't know about you guys, but Rock is pretty heavy. I don't think a single one of us could pick him up," Elle pointed out. Rock gave a grunt in agreement.

_Human_, I thought. It didn't fail me this time, thankfully.

"I thought you were gonna be a bat?" Beth questioned

"Well I was until you brought up Rock, here. So I thought I should transform to something a little stronger. _Pterodactyl,_ I thought, _please let me be a dinosaur! _Apparently the magical Gems don't know that dinosaurs are kind of extinct, so it let me be a Pterodactyl. AWESOME!

"Are you a…" Clay looked at me amazed.

"Tell them to get on," I told Beth

"She says to get on," Beth translated

"Like ride on her back?" Luke asked

"Like a unicorn!" Brad's face lit up, sometimes I wonder about that kid…

"Yes, like a unicorn," Elle sighed.

Long story short, I am a much better Pterodactyl than human. Everyone climbed on my back. I flapped my wings and we began to soar down the mountain. It felt amazing, nothing like being a bat. Although, upon retrospect, I probably scared the crap out of some humans down below. It took me a bit to find a concealed spot to change back, but I did.

We landed in a clump of trees. Everyone got off my back, and soon I was human, or at least _more_ human. "So, now what do we do?"

"Well, our parents are probably going nuts. We should probably-"

"Change back," the four of us say at the same time.

**Hey, sorry for the short chapter! Been super busy! But to be honest, I like writing from Clay's perspective better… oh well! Please tell me what you think! Write more soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Clay**

Ok, enough with the blinding flashes!

Just like Mage said, the girls _did_ change back. It was like nothing ever happened. Raven was in her Titan's jersey. Beth looked all girly; Elle was once again listening to Evanescence with her pale make up and dark eyes, and Kris with her… "fashion sense."

We all stand around kind of looking at each other for a while, Elle is the first to speak up, "Hate to bail on y'all but I uh… have homework… Elle is out, Peace!" which we all know is Elle-Speak for 'too much sunlight, gonna go lock the doors, shut the blinds, and sit on the floor in darkness.'

We were headed on our way home, walking down Pine Cove Street. Small businesses lined both sides of the street. A bowling alley over there, the ice cream parlor two stores down. The dim street light flickered with night approaching. In the distance, mountains lined the golden sunset. A gentle breeze occasionally blew through, generally a nice mid-March evening.

"So what were you guys doing earlier?" Raven asked

"What do you mean?" I felt my brow crease in confusion

"I mean, before you looked at the rocks with me. Luke, Brad, Rock, and you of course. What were y'all doing?"

"Oh that," I laughed scratching the back of my head

"Yeah tha-" all of the sudden, Raven began to stumble and fell into my side.

"Careful, Princess," I teased, thinking she just stumbled. I lightly push her back to her feet. She fell to the ground.

"Rave?" I asked, "Damn it, Raven! Not again,"

"I-i-I think I'm fine," she muttered. I grabbed her under her shoulders and lifted her up. I took a quick glance around. Thank God no one was around. I helped her to her feet.

"What's wrong?" I asked, not letting go in case she fell again.

"Pterodactyls, Pterodactyls happened," she half laughed half wheezed.

"No more dinosaurs for you then, can't have you falling all over the place, now can we?" I ruffled her hair gently.

"Fine, fine," she gave a sleepy blink.

"Can you walk?" I asked, turning my tone to a more serious note.

"Of course I can! I'm not some weak girl!" she ripped away from my grasp, holding her ground for a moment. But the moment she tried for a step, her legs failed her. I choked back a laugh and picked her back up.

"I think you're a girl," I laughed, I picked her up. One hand beneath her knees, the other on her back. Lazily, she wrapped her arms around my neck. She rested her head on my chest, then her whole body shuddered.

"Cold?" I asked

She nodded, yawning, "Sleepy too," giving me that lazy smile.

"Come on Princess, let's go home," I smiled, she couldn't see it though, her breaths had already deepened, and the grip on my neck not as firm.

"Princess, you're home," I gently shook her.

She let out something between a groan and disagreement.

"Wanna try walking?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded, trying to shake off sleep. Carefully, I lowered her to the ground; I removed the hand beneath her legs and helped her to her feet. She took one step, and her whole body was uncontrollably launched forward. Nope, walking was _not_ going to work.

"Ok, come on. Pretend your ankle is hurt. I'm carrying you in," I picked her back up. As though in compliance (which is rather strange for an extremely _non_compliant person), she rang the doorbell.

"Clay?" Mrs. Randall answers the door, "What's wrong with Raven?"

"Aw, nothin' much Mrs. R. Raven being you know clumsy and all, she twisted her ankle while we were hiking. I'll just take her upstairs," I nod toward the stairs.

Mrs. Randall presses her lips together then nods, "Well if you're sure she's alright…"

"Positive," I smile reassuringly

"You're such a sweet boy," she tugs gently at my cheek, then walked off.

I trudged up the stairs while getting daggers from Raven, probably something to do with calling her clumsy. I reached her room and it looks the way it always does, messy. Stacks of clean t-shirts and jeans lay on her blue fuzzy butterfly chair. Converse, boots, her running Nike's and other shoes are strewn around aimlessly. I make my way over to her unmade bed.

"Clean your room once in a while, why don't you," I teased, ruffling her hair after setting her down, "Night, Princess." I turned away, but she grabbed my hand, and pulled me down to her bed side. I turned to her, raising an eyebrow.

"Thank you," she smiled

"What?"

"I said thank you," she repeated

"For what?"

"Putting up with me, stupid," even in the darkly lit room, her face glowed, "I know I can be a chore sometimes,"

"You're my favorite chore!" I bursted out, "I mean, God, that came out wrong! W-what I mean is, you're my friend. Therefore if in fact you _were _a chore, which aren't. You would top, you know, dishes or scooping dog poop or whatever," I felt my skin grow hot.

"Well it's good to know I rank over dog poop," she laughed

"My point is you are fun to be around, you're my friend so, you know, carrying around sometimes isn't such a big deal. Besides, you're a lightweight," I shrugged, getting up to leave.

But she pulled me back down and kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks," she murmured in my ear, before pushing me away. I kind of stumbled out of her room and closed the door. I paused for a moment, leaning back against the door. Then continued on my way home.

**Do you like the ending? Yeah, thank the Lion King (favorite Disney Movie). It inspired me to finish this chapter. Please tell me what you think! Write more soon! **

**Also, check out Haunted, co-written with AhsokaTano141516!**


End file.
